22ndmobilefandomcom-20200215-history
Our Eyes Turned Skyward
Our Eyes Turned Skyward is the tenth episode in Season 5 for the USS Endeavour. It aired on April 2nd, 2012 and was run by DGM Kossuth. Captain's Log "Captain's log, stardate 88848.1. Commander T'Pang has located the ruins one of the nearby systems. We have established a standard orbit over the ruins on the third planet in the system. Commander T'Pang will remain on the bridge while I lead an away team to study the ruins." - Captain Tanaka Hann's log. Plot Summary The episode opened with the James Cook attempting to maintain stealth while it dodged Order ships. Vorath, still in command of the Cook, navigated around stellar phenomena as it dodged high-intensity scan sweeps. Thankfully, the Cook managed to evade the ships due to Pirak's knowledge of the cloaking device. Meanwhile, Tanaka Hann gathered his away team: MACO Captain Shannon Moore, Dr. Bell, Chen and Sonak. They beamed down to the surface of the planet. They found a planet covered in large green crystals that were much like dilithium, and tended to obscure scanners. After a closer inspection, the away team found the landscape littered with the debris of ships and structures. Various holographic emitters were scattered in the field of debris, and the team eventually found a control device for it. Bell speculated that it might be a monument, like Wolf 359. Chen said the monument had an "interesting color" that she would not normally associate with that frequency range. (She has synesthesia - sometimes she sees sounds as colors.) The device was unlocked when Bell recognized that it was covered in representations of DNA strands. He reconstructed a clip of DNA from Ahaxi's race, which caused the device to activate. Once the device was active, it showed a massive holographic battle in the sky, depicting a furious battle between starships and a giant space beast that was identified as the Elder God that the Order worshipped. They managed to switch the hologram display to a different scene; it shows humanoids, much like Ahaxi's race, fighting hand-to-hand on the surface while the alien watches silently from space. After watching for a while, they went to examine a different device. It appeared to be a data storage unit of some sort with a display on the top. Chen was able to power it up, and it put a message on repeat: "This monument is dedicated to those who fell in fighting the Elder God. They died so that we few survivors could be free from violence. Forever shall the Elder God be committed to the Void Region, never to reign terror again." Shortly after, Chen discovered a holographic representation of the galaxy, rendered on an extremely tiny scale. It demonstrated the location of the Void Region. But there wasn't much time before an ion storm came in, so the Endeavour beamed up the away team. In transit, the Captain's transporter beam started to lose confinement, so the Endeavour aborted the transfer and the Captain rematerialized on the surface. The Captain was soon confronted by Prime Minister Shen, who said he was a member of the Order. Shen threatened to kill the Captain, but the Captain kept stalling Shen. Shen arrogantly described how the Order had determined the location of the Elder God, and there was nothing to stop them from freeing it. According to Shen, the Elder God would save this universe and then enter the Prime Universe, where it would take over. Right before Shen was about to attack Hann, the Endeavour reacquired the lock and beamed the Captain aboard. With the knowledge that the Order is close to freeing the Elder God, the Captain ordered the Endeavour to return to the rendevous coordinates, maximum warp... 'Previous Episode: 'Deo Vindice 'Next Episode: 'The Living End Category:USS Endeavour Episodes Category:Season 5